


Unbearable

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick gets Damian a giant present meant to keep him occupied.  Boy, does it ever.





	Unbearable

Damian Wayne stared at his bed and the large furry interloper upon it.

"Grayson. What. Is that."

Dick grinned. "It's a present! Bruce got me one of these when I got my first cast off, so I thought I’d continue the tradition!"

"I've broken an arm before," Damian grumbled. He looked back at the giant bear sitting on his bed. It was taller than Father! "What am I supposed to do with it, Grayson?"

Dick shrugged. "Cuddle it. Play with it. They're really comfy for naps."

Damian shook his head. "It's ridiculous, Grayson."

Dick just laughed and patted his shoulder. "Enjoy!"

Damian just glared at his brother as he left. Ridiculous.

He moved over to the bed, eyeing the stuffed bear suspiciously. It didn't seem particularly dangerous. Grayson wasn't one to play tricks, either, not malicious ones. So this thing was probably safe.

“Well, bear, I suppose now it’s my duty to name you.”

The bear just sat there, its head lolled to one side as if it was waiting to hear its new name.

Damian frowned in thought, absently scratching his arm the way he couldn’t in his cast. “You would never be much use in the field, so Bat-Bear is out of the question. You’re mostly useless, so I could call you ‘Drake’” -- he smirked -- “But I don’t really want any reminder of him.”

He reached up and grabbed the bear in a way that was definitely _not_ a hug and tried to lift it off the bed to look at it closer. Unfortunately, it was only precariously balanced upright, so when he pushed to get a better grip, it fell backward, taking Damian with it.

“Oof!”

Damian growled, his face pressed into the bear’s soft fur. His feet scrabbled to find purchase on the floor from his position halfway on the bed.

“This is not where I wanted you to go, bear,” he said, finally getting his feet planted. He tightened his hold on the bear, and started rocking back to lift it.

“I want… you… off!”

He pulled with all of his might and the bear sat forward again. Damian smiled in his triumph until the bear’s large head flopped over his own. With the weight imbalance and the bear’s large belly pushing into his face, he toppled over, completely covered by the bear.

He laid there for a moment in shock, quickly taking stock of any injuries. No, he seemed fine, except for the fact that this bear was surprisingly heavier than he’d imagined. He grabbed it by the armpits and tried to push it off of him, but the long arms blocked it from moving. He tried kicking it off, but the bottom of the bear’s belly was laying on his hips, not giving him anything solid to kick against.

Very well. He would have to use all his strength.

With a yell, he lifted the bear’s head above him, managing to shift it slightly. As long as he could keep pulling it, he could….

He….

His arms shook under the bear’s weight, extended too far to have the support they needed. With a groan, Damian dropped his arms and the bear collapsed on top of him once more.

Damian wriggled, trying to at least get his face out from the fur and stuffing of this monstrosity. This was a cruel trick Grayson had pulled, and Damian was not going to let it go without a fight.

Once he could get out from under the bear, anyway.

Realizing that help could only come from elsewhere now, he took a deep breath and yelled.

“Father! Grayson!”

He waited for a few seconds, listening for the sounds of footsteps coming to rescue him, since of course they would react instantly to any sign he was in danger.

None came.

“Grayson! Father!”

No one.

This meant war.

* * *

Across the Manor, in the far wing, locked in the study, Bruce was currently occupied.

He had sat down with the intention of getting some paperwork done, but now that was cast to the wayside, his attention focused elsewhere. He had a lapful of Dick Grayson and he wasn’t about to empty it.

Dick hadn’t stopped kissing him since he’d walked in and straddled him, and Bruce was finding it difficult to pull himself away.

A faint voice caught his ear, his hearing somewhat tuned to the sound of his youngest son.

“Dick? Did you hear that?” he asked, his words broken up by kisses.

“Nope. Not a thing.”

Satisfied that he must’ve been imagining it, he focused back on kissing his partner.

_“...er! ray...!”_

This time, he knew he heard it.

“I think Damian’s calling for us.”

“He’s fine,” Dick said, pulling Bruce in for a deep kiss.

“But he--” His words were lost against Dick’s lips, a moan drowning out anything else he might have said. If Dick said Damian was fine, then he probably--

Bruce pulled back, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“How do you know he’s fine?”

Dick sighed.

“He’s just playing with the bear I got him,” he said, trying to go in for another kiss.

Bruce held him away.

“What bear?”

“One of those big bears like you got me when I was a kid. I thought he’d like it now his arm’s healed, OK?”

Yes, that seemed alright enough.

He let Dick pull him in for another kiss, and ran his hands down Dick’s sides. It was sweet of Dick to get Damian a bear. Bruce knew how much Dick had liked the one he got as a child. Dick had loved cuddling with it until….

Bruce pushed Dick back, gripping his shoulders.

“Wasn’t that the bear that nearly smothered you?”

“Yeah, but it didn’t, so he’ll be fine.”

Bruce frowned.

“It didn’t because Alfred pulled it off of you.”

Dick pursed his lips, rolling his hips impatiently.

“Yeah, and Alfred’ll be back in like, five minutes, so I’m sure he can last that long.”

Bruce was slightly horrified by Dick’s flippancy. One part of his brain was telling him that obviously something had happened to make Dick try to murder Damian, while another argued that this was perfectly normal sibling behavior.

“We really should go check on him,” he said slowly, watching Dick’s expression carefully for any signs of brainwashing.

Dick sighed as if conceding defeat.

“OK. We can go get him. I just thought it might be nice to have a little time to ourselves without any interruptions.”

He shrugged and stood, bracing himself on the back of Bruce’s chair to climb off of him.

That was not a possibility that Bruce had anticipated. It seemed reasonable that they should take some time alone where they could get it, and by the faint --but constant-- yelling, Damian clearly had enough air.

He grabbed Dick’s hips. “I’m sure five minutes won’t make that much of a difference.”

Dick smiled wide and sat back down, leaning in for another kiss.

Dick was right, Damian would be fine. They could explain it as a surprise training exercise once Damian got loose.

It was fine.


End file.
